Examen
by Anya Brielle
Summary: -Onsehot- Spencer estiró sus labios lentamente. Volvió a recostarse con sus ojos pacíficamente cerrados. Aun cargando esa sonrisa juguetona dibujada en el rostro. – Touché. – Susurró.


·

Advertencia: Un poco AU.

_Criminal Minds no es mio. _

·

-Oneshot-

* * *

**·Examen·**

·

– Ahora, pasaremos a las drogas etiológicas. ¿Qué me dices sobre los Inhibidores de topoisomerasa? – Inquirió, sin despegar la vista de uno de los libros que leía.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos, mientras movía los dedos de sus pies contra los de él. Sobre esos calcetines impar. Desde que ella había comprado el sofá gigante que encontró en liquidación en una de las mueblerías locales, habían tomado la costumbre de acomodarse de esa forma siempre que ella estudiaba para un examen y él se ofrecía ayudarla.

– E–el desarrollo de leucemias causadas por esta droga se produce alrededor de 1 a 3 años post–exposición y se relaciona con al–alteraciones del cromosoma… – Vaciló – 11, si, 11, am… que pueden detectarse incluso de 1 a 5 meses de iniciado el tratamiento. – Pareció concluir. Pero cuando Spencer puso sus ojos en ella, supo que le faltaba algo. – ¡Oh si! Casi lo olvido, los tipos de leucemias corresponden generalmente a Leucemia Mielocítica Aguda, M5 o LPA.

Ella le sonrió orgullosa, eran tantas posibles drogas etiológicas, que recordar una de las cientos que había leído representaba un tremendo reto para una memoria no eidética. Spencer tomó un sorbo de su café y cambio de página al libro de su mano izquierda.

– Si, resumidamente, eso es. ¿Algún ejemplo?

¿Ejemplo? ¿Había ejemplos? ¡No recordaba ningún ejemplo! De todas formas, ¿para que servían los ejemplos?

Esperen, ¿resumidamente?

– Eh…

Spencer levantó una ceja, divertido.

– Vamos, son sólo dos palabras, 5 y 6 sílabas, 9 y 13 letras, esdrújula y sobresdrújula, y podría proporcionarte las raíces grecolatinas… si tu quieres.

Ella bufó fastidiada. Y no de él, porque él jamás la enfadaría. Estaba harta de sí misma, de los exámenes, de los trabajos. De no tener tiempo.

– Soy un fiasco. Reprobaré. – Lloriqueó. Luego tomó el gigantesco libro de enfrente y tenía la clara intención de darse con él en la cabeza, pero Spencer apresuradamente se lo quitó de las manos.

– No creo que repruebes. – Le susurró dulcemente. – Según mis cálculos hay un 83.46% de probabilidades de que pases este examen.

Ella instantáneamente se sorprendió, sin poder evitar abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y formar en su rostro un gran signo de interrogación. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? ¿83? Eso significaba que había un 17% de reprobar.

17

17

**17**

Él lo notó de inmediato y se apresuró a aclararle su duda. Lo mejor de su relación, era que él nunca se cansaría de explicarle y ella nunca de escucharlo.

– Bueno, obtengo los números tomando como referencia tus anteriores calificaciones, el tema del examen, el docente que instruye la materia… sin mencionar las probabilidades de que ésta pregunta en particular venga. Generalmente son exámenes de 60 reactivos, estoy casi completamente seguro de cuáles preguntas estarán y cuáles no. Confía en los números, esto que acabo de preguntarte definitivamente no vendrá en el examen.

– ¿Y entonces por qué me la preguntaste?

El se sorprendió de repente. Atrapado en su misma zona de cacería. La cosa era que no le había dicho mentiras, las probabilidades en efecto eran las correctas. El error radicaba en que para mantenerse entretenido había comenzado un juego mental con las cientos de posibles preguntas de los relativamente largos capítulos del libro de Inmunología, que ya había leído, por cierto.

– Oh, lo siento, mi culpa. – Reprimió su risa. – Estaba tomando las preguntas en un orden basado en un algoritmo. No me fijaba en realidad en que te estaba preguntando. – Se disculpó algo avergonzado

– ¿Algoritmo? – suspiró cansada.

Ella sabía, desde el primer momento en que él abrió su boca para hablar, que Spencer no era alguien común. Luego, cuando sus palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella, supo que era sorprendentemente inteligente. Con todo lo que había pasado, ahora conocía perfectamente que clase de capacidades tenía su Spencer-genio.

Pero por supuesto que lo sabía.

Ahora, bien. Lo que no entendía era cómo es que aun se sorprendía.

Ella negó débilmente con su cabeza, al tiempo en que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y un suspiro contenido. Alejó con su mano el horripilante objeto de su desgracia, y teniendo ya camino libre, se acomodó contra Spencer.

El se mantuvo rígido en un principio. Como siempre, después del corto periodo de rigidez, paulatinamente se fue recostando en el sofá, dejándose caer con el peso de ella encima. Parecía que Spencer aun no se acostumbraba a ciertas reacciones de ella. Pero ni hablar, ellos jamás dejarían de sorprenderse uno de otro.

– Spencer…

– Mhm. – Le contestó a modo de respuesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza suelta sobre el apoyo de los brazos del sillón.

– ¿Podrías hacer el examen por mi?

Spencer rió levemente. No con el afán de burlarse, se reía porque le parecía irónico. Muchos meses atrás, cuando aun mantenían esa tan clicheada relación prohibida de profesor–alumna, él le había comentado con toda sinceridad sobre las tareas que él encargaba. Spencer en algún momento insistió en que hacer esas tareas era completamente innecesario.

Pero no funcionó. Porque ella indignada se rehusó sin pensarlo.

Eso era lo irónico, que ahora ella le pidiera que hiciera su examen.

– Esta bien – Contestó. – Pero me deberás una, y grande.

– Seré tu esclava.

El soltó una carcajada.

– Interesante como cambias tu preciada y muy difícil ganada libertad femenina por un sí, un examen. Emily Davison estaría muy decepcionada de ti. – Negó pausadamente con su cabeza, tanto como si en verdad hubiera dicho algo en verdad malo. – ¿Sabes exactamente a que te estás ateniendo? ¿Sabes lo que implica ser un esclavo?

Negó por el puro gusto de escucharlo.

– En las antiguas civilizaciones, la única diferencia que había entre un esclavo y un instrumento de trabajo, era la capacidad de hablar de los esclavos. Estaban sometidos a grandes torturas, no eran dueños de nada. Su amo podía disponer de ellos cuando quisiera, comían las sobras de los animales, y eran presa de gran cantidad de enfermedades. De allí a que el promedio de vida de un esclavo fuera de 25 a 30 años. La poca duración que tenía un esclavo fue el factor determinante para que ese modo de producción finalmente decayera hasta desaparecer. Comenzaba a salirles muy costoso. Incluso… ¿Sabías que los esclavos de raza blanca eran más caros que los de raza negra? Algo que lo veo inconsistente. Porque, si lo piensas un poc… Espera, me estoy desviando. – Hizo una pausa. – Entonces, ¿de verdad quieres convertirte en mi esclava? ¿No sería potencialmente más sencillo hacer un examen de 60 preguntas?

Ella lo miró unos segundos.

– Ay Spencer… Como si _realmente_ me fueras a tener todo el día trabajando en el campo.

Spencer estiró sus labios lentamente. Volvió a recostarse con sus ojos pacíficamente cerrados. Aun cargando esa sonrisa juguetona dibujada en el rostro.

·

_mhm._

·

– Touché. – Susurró.

* * *

·

·

¿Y qué, a ti tambien te gustaría ser _ella_?

·

·


End file.
